


Motherlike Steven (A Steven Universe Original Alternative Universe)

by ThePlantah



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Angst and Feels, Delusions, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Imaginary Friends, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mild Blood, Mommy Issues, Nightmares, Pre-Steven Universe Future, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlantah/pseuds/ThePlantah
Summary: What will happen if Steven Universe gets its diamond powers too early after knowing all the bad stuff Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz did, Steven's Life will change forever after some weird nightmares.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. "Are you okay... Steven?"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Motherlike Steven AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546916) by LaPlantah (me, that's my Spanish account). 



> This is a translation of the original Spanish version (I'll put it here too), and also is my first Ao3 post so I hope you like it 
> 
> One thing more, I write this before change your mind, so this is like a Creepypasta/Original Au I guess. 
> 
> It's not perfect but I still wanted you to enjoy it <3

This was written in a reddit post, an anonymous replied:

I may not be well known, which is ironic, since when I was very young I saw my aunt like a normal person, it turns out that she is the creator of one of the most iconic animated series today, I imagine they know her, Steven Universe, created by Rebecca Sugar, that explains why they said I am lucky to see their episodes before they get release, one day I was curious to see some of the original concepts and old drawings of the show, so she showed me a concept for one of the episodes of the 5th season (after revealing that Rose was Pink Diamond), but it was discarted because the series was for a child audience, this was called `` Motherlike Steven ''

It all starts relatively well, the intro this time was shorted up (like the shorts that are on the internet), Steven is sleeping peacefully and we see a little about his dream, we can not see everything since he is floating in a dark place, we start to notice that some eyes begin to appear, but they become more strange and disturbing, from one moment to another awake, quite scared by the whispered words in his ear after seeing those eyes: `` You are going to be just like me, very soon '' ,he didn't noticed that his gem was shining in pink, as he also had in his eyes some diamond pupils. Pearl was watching him sleep next to the bed, as she does almost every night (well, all the time) , she with her maternal instinct cares about him, asks what happened to him and if he was okay, he just said he had a strange nightmare (like when he saw for Blue's eyes when she was in South Korea), she finally realizes about his gem, she didn't care too much since it could be something involuntary, as if he was going to take his shield while being asleep, Steven only got ready for that day , Connie was going to visit him since she was training with Pearl and Garnet, when they reached the floating ruins the boy with brown curly hair heard that same voice again, with the same tone and the same shine in the gem, that makes him stop, Connie worried about her best friend so they went to sit down, Steven explains that she has heard those voices all day long, since he woke up, she says it can be normal since it has happened to her many times that she was tired because of a strong nightmare. When Connie told him that, Steven began to act a little strange,he tries to protect her from something (or someone) pushing her aside, the girl already knew something was wrong, she wanted to call Garnet, but Steven was refusing to get help, she still finds help from Garnet with her future vision to know if it was nothing bad, Garnet tells her at the beginning that it was just a nightmare, until he suddenly recants, saying that it would be better to take Steven to another place, while returning to the temple, Connie called her mother, both to look for her and also I would say about what was happening to Steven, this hangs fast to go for Connie, the gems were doubtful about what happened to Steven although Garnet knew that it was not only that, Amethyst and Pearl imagined that it was something related to Pink Diamond, Steven I was starting to act in a much weirder way, he didn't let anyone get close while he kept looking at what was in front of him, he kept repeating that it was like that nightmare, Pearl wanted to talk to him but couldn't, he didn't let to approach him, he threatened them that he could do some craziness, he could not control himself, Connie wanted to take a chance to calm him down, he was quite upset, when he was about to `` defend '' his friends (he saw Connie as a threat), She unconsciously had to defend herself in some way, so she hit Steven's gem in the front with the sword (which she always carried on top), it was an option she was afraid to use, but if she manages to make the behavior stop, the hybrid falls by hitting the head, becoming unconscious, Garnet charges him, Dr. Maheswaran tells the gems that it could be something from his human side, Greg arrives for all the scandal caused, Amethyst checks his shirt, notices that his Gem was a little overhanging and somewhat broken with some scratches, with some blood on the edges.

From this moment, we begin to see, from the perspective of an unstable Steven for the rupture of his gem:

He woke up the next day, his whole body ached, apart from feeling 'empty', Connie was next to him, worried about his best friend, Connie's mother was telling Greg some things, however our Steven did not listen well because of how stunned he was from the day before, Greg approaches and explains why he had to stay in the hospital for some time, Steven said he was fine (clearly he was not, his gem was broken and somewhat scraped in certain parts, apart, he was speaking backwards in some moments). Everyone leaves the room for a few moments, because of an attack of frustration, he becomes very angry and seeks to take out his gem completely breaking his own skin, he shouts loudly `` I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU '' and breaks his own gem by throwing it hard against the floor, pieces were scattered everywhere, in Steven's hands as in his body there was a lot of the red liquid, Steven was still alive, he did not stop crying, it was a mixture of regret and satisfaction, it was a somewhat sadistic and maniac laughing, the same He didn't care about anything anymore, he ended up trying abandoning his friends and family in a suicidal act, just like his mother did, something he couldn't help.


	2. Pink Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven survived, but the hardest part just started, ¿does he actually has something wrong? ¿or his gem is attracting a lot of problems?

Everything was getting fuzzier for the curly-haired boy, his hands were covered in several pieces of his mother's gem, so small that they made his palms bleed drop to drop, while Steven looked like he could die at that moment, he didn't realize that they can easily heard him from the other side, Connie wanted to get close to where Steven was, worried about his best friend, but between Greg and Amethyst they stop her, they knew it wasn't a good idea to get too close, we couldn't know more, since Steven was completely unconscious.

We begin to see what is happening in his mind, a complete chaos of pink colors, that figure, at first seen as a merciful warrior for life, fighting for the good and the fair, being stained at the end by all the knowledge of his stormy past, it was still very confusing at that moment, for a moment, Steven feels as if someone was speaking to his ear.

"Now my dear Steven Universe knows what happened, that has to be fixed"

After the pink figure said such a word, he begins to show future images of things that could happen, the crystal gems separating from him, Connie forgetting about his existence, being separated from society and he saw himself without the gem, but if there is a hollow filled with blood, with many pink pieces of diamond, impossible scenarios, but that did not stop him from tormenting.

The boy opens his eyes, he had a bandage that covered much of his abdomen and belly button, he was very confused by what had happened, he decided to walk to the door, which was closed but with a window through which more or least he could see and hear, there was none of the crystal gems, or his father, the doors were closed, he had never seen that part of the hospital when the situation occurred with those experiments with the forced fusions, he hears someone approaching and he returns to accommodate in the bed of white tones that was in the hospitalization room.

Good morning Steven Universe, I'm glad you finally woke up, said Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, in a serious tone, but quite calm and neutral, she is best known by Steven as the mother of her best friend and companion.

I sincerely feel relieved that we could recover your state after all that blood, how do you feel? I asked as I pulled out a pen and began to write down in the register.

Stunned ... I think so ... where are the girls? where are Papa and Connie ?, he said as he passed his knuckles through his exhausted eyes, when he does that, another image begins to appear in the room, he is terrified to see Rose Quartz's dress in the corner of the door, hence I end up distracting from that coincidence, until the doctor calls her attention again

Steven! This is important, those symptoms of earlier are very similar to an psychotic episode, but the gems say that it may have to do with your alien gem side, Dr. Maheswaran kept explaining when Pearl entered, she was only at the moment, she He wanted to see his gem, Steven was hesitant to do so, until he finally shows her, Pearl, with a worried face tells Dr. Maheswaran (or well, among mothers at this point) that her mental state may be affected by those scratches and small broken parts that were seen in his gem.

"Steven, ¡your healing powers! If that helped a the corrupt gems, I know this could work," said Pearl optimistically, Steven, he tries, but it clearly doesn't work, it was useless, his healing powers could be affected because of the thunderous shock that the gem made with the ground.

The only thing Steven had understood about all this was that he had to stay for some time in the hospital, he wondered what he did to have to exist, if it was just an excuse for Pink Diamond to get away with it, Under the pretext of being a new experience, many things circulated in the mind of the magical teenager who used to think that his powers came out with ice cream, which clearly transformed into a "I was an escape method for my mother."

After the 2 people left the room, Steven came up with the very bad idea of escaping, but he could not think of any way to do it, there were still loose pieces in his gem, in the form of small pieces, the boy inhales to to take small pieces of the precious stone from his belly button, trying to see if it worked to make a key, the more he took out, even if there was no physical pain, his head was exploding, he felt that his mother kept watching him, although she sacrificed so that Steven could exist, he got distracted by a field full of roses, a very good smell, every time he modified the shape of the pieces those flowers began to smell like rotten skin, he felt that in some aspect he needed to be helped , he also felt regretted from one moment to the other because of the feeling that made him feel that his mother might be feeling the same things, but he felt very angry with Pink Diamond, when he remembered those things only gave more force to the blows of his gem, when he made a decent shape with his hands (although he gendered some scratches on his palms, by manipulating sharp objects without any protection).

When he felt he could try to open the door, he felt a cold hand on his right shoulder, a cold breath with certain words, "Are you sure, my little Steven? They just want to help you." As soon as he hears that he becomes alarmed and turns around, seeing the giant woman with pink laughter and white dress, Steven, with the little strength he had at that time, becomes defensive, WHY I SHOULD HE BELIEVE YOU NOW?!, YOU ARE A LIE, YOU'RE NOT REAL. The boy crosses his arms, until it is fixed that she places a rose near his feet, which had white socks, because the clinical environment usually had a lot of air conditioning, come on, if they allowed you to bring you here it is because they worried for you and asked for help, said the figure in a soft and motherly tone.

"How do I trust someone who created someone to escape their responsibilities ...?" Steven said as he opened the door, in the end if he succeeds, the lights were off, only some rooms in those halls were lit, the boy I was looking to go unnoticed, until I finally found the exit and escaped, Leon was in the parking lot for some reason "Leon? How did you know I was here? ... I mean, that doesn't matter this time, I'm glad that you still came" , he says to ride Lion and he return to the temple.

... ¿Or he actually escaped?


	3. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers that his escape plan didn't worked, and he is now in the psych ward, so he can't escape now, he doesn't want to get that he needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AQUI ESTOY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I hope you have missed me uwu, finally I can think of how to update, this chapter is more chill and relax.
> 
> I have never been in a mental ward because my country does not have those (only Asylum's but those are only for elder people with dementia), but I had an experience with my first panic attacks thinking that I was going to literally die or that i was dreaming, and also with one eperience when they put me on narcotics to be relaxed because they operate me in emergency, i literally thought that i was in heaven, lol, i readed experiences to get some details.
> 
> I hope its sounds realistic, if something is wrong please tell me so i can get better writing uwu

"How do I trust someone who created someone to escape their responsibilities ...?" Steven said as he opened the door, in the end if he succeeds, the lights were off, only some rooms in those halls were lit, the boy I was looking to go unnoticed, until I finally found the exit and escaped, Leon was in the parking lot for some reason "Leon? How did you know I was here? ... I mean, that doesn't matter this time, I'm glad that you still came", he says to ride Lion and he return to the temple.

... ¿Or he actually escaped?

….. Surprise! He didn’t

We return to the same place, or so it seemed, he was no longer connected to different serums, the room looked more secure, he gets up from the small bed where he was, looks out the small window of the door that separated him from the hallway, I was confused…. Very confused, as if you forgot what happened to you a few hours ago, he has never been to this part of the hospital.

‘’Children's psych ward… Wait a minute… ¡¿PSYCH WARD?! ¡¿Do they think I'm crazy?! No… something bad must have happened, and I don't know what it was… ’’

He says to recheck his gem, which was covered with bandages which were thicker and could not be removed easily, so he can't touch the area.

And he finally realizes, he never escaped with Leon, it was just a strange dream or illusion caused by the painkillers that they put him, of those narcotics that inject you so that you are calm before the anesthesia, he felt strange, although he was clearly afraid of the site where he was, he felt he had been in this place before, or at least reminded him when he was in the human zoo, that's because of the clothes, which he had on as a kind of pajama pants and shirt with bluish tones, that adventure where met blue… No... ’'Nononono, I better not think about that,’' 

he said after thinking about that internal monologue.

The door opens, I can see other boys go where the corridor led, I did not know the time well, but I assumed it was the morning of the day after all that scandal, I also saw how some nurses were guiding those children, Steven decides following those other teens, they put him in a kind of cafeteria, the children who were there did not look as dangerous as horror movies, apart from the corrupt gems They are much more terrifying, they were more like calm boys, or with anger problems, as well as the few that seemed to be in their own world, he grabs one of the trays to eat some breakfast, but he did not concentrate so much on eating, especially with his senses so altered that he was not completely "relaxed".

Suddenly, he looks at the girl sitting next to him, he was surprisingly similar to someone he already knew, he had some Band-Aids near his wrist area, her hair was short and she looked like a patient about 3 years older.

'’Oh, hello, you must be new here, ¿right? The teenager's tone was somewhat low, but she seemed calm enough to open a conversation

‘’ ¿Lapis? ’’ Says Steven, confused, as he had similarities to the gem that was trapped for many years.

‘’ Uh? I think you're confused, ’’ he laughs, ‘’ I'm Rachell. This is my third time in this place, nothing out of this world.’’  
‘’ Sorry Rachell, it's just that I have a gem friend outside who looked a bit like you, I think it's because of the hair… I'm sorry please ignore that ’’

'' Wait a minute, ¿gem?, Don't tell me that you are Steven Universe, ¡ that's incredible !, I did not recognize you, there's some stories about you and about the gems that came to the planet thousands of years ago, it must be more exciting than getting depressed by school in a monotonous life, '' she says excitedly, but realizes where she met him, 

'' wait, ¿why are you here? ''

''Well, I had a little accident and my powers don't work, I don't know what happened to my gem, but I also don't know why I'm here if i'm comepletely fine’’ he says while he touches his own hair.

'' Well, with my knowledge of being here, they probably thought or saw that you hurt yourself or others, and they want to keep you so that nothing bad happens, other people put them here because they can't take care of themselves, every person has his story, but many do not like to share much about it, we are only children with fear, I know that if you behave well they can let you out, in fact at the door where you can see better why you are here, I came back here because I want to give up some bad habits, getting hurt is not the best way to get rid of the pain you know? '' she says biting his sandwich that was served at breakfast time

‘’ And how does all this work? ’’ Says the boy as he began to eat

'' Well, after the morning you go to this cafeteria to eat breakfast, then you are in a living area to return to your room, then they take you to your therapist, they give you pills that make you sleep like a zombie all day... Just kidding im exagerating that part, arts and crafts, movie night and lights out, sometimes it varies as when people visit you, in 2 days I go out and blahblahblahblah....'' At this time, Steven didn't focus too much on what Rachell was saying, until she mentioned his name again.

''Steven, after therapy I'll go to the recreation room with some guys I met, then see you! You are really nice'' She says as she grabs her tray and walks to another part

''Ok Bye!'' Says steven being adorable and kind, even in his bad days.

After talking to the girl, he leaves the cafeteria area, he could go to more places, but he wanted to verify that the girl mentioned to him, he went back through the hallway with many doors and almost null decoration, white walls and nothing else, It was like being in a strange dream, but I was partially sure if I was awake

'' Ok .... Let's see '' he says looking better, reading some papers that were next to his door, next to the room number

Room # 127, Steven De Mayo Universe

'' The patient was transferred from the hospitalization area to the Psych ward, because of an incident involving him being found just outside the emergency exit, he was really unstabled and had to be involuntarily hospitalized, he is under observation, It is presumed that the 14 year old could have some psychotic disorder, such as bipolar, Schizophrenia, even childhood ptsd, or it was just a break from reality because of stress ''

''Current Diagnosis: Unspecified''

After reading, the curly boy drops the files while he again felt strange about the whole situation, he did not want to worry the gems or his father, and let's not even talk about Connie, his eyes just became pink because of that, So he finally decides, he had to stay, and then the gems could discover if it is something from his mother's side, and he could go home, pretending that nothing of this strange experience happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter, also thank you for waiting for this update
> 
> ¿does not happen that you confuse a person with another totally different and it's really uncomfortable?, that happened to Steven right now jsjsj
> 
> Left kudos and comment if you want more <3


End file.
